The Taming of the Schu
by Crimson2678
Summary: Schuldig learns a lesson that only Crawford can teach him. B/S


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and its characters do not belong to me. If it was, this story would have been an actual scene

Warnings: This story is YAOI!!! Which means that it has male/male sex in it. Little kiddies and homophobes please stay out. Flame me if you want, I don't care, it'll only give me something to laugh and cheer about. Cause you know you're a true fanfic writer when somebody flames ya' ^_^ This also has some major cussing in it

Title: Taming of the Schu

" Onegai.... Brad... stop fucking around" the now extremely horny German telepath panted out.

Brad smirked down at the lithe body beneath him, grinding harshly against the younger man eliciting a loud moan from the other man. Bending his head down, the brunette took one of the German's nipples into his mouth, suckling and biting softly as the German writhed beneath him. Downward his head traveled until he reached the German's erection, teasingly nuzzling the younger man's thighs, but not touching where the real ache was.

" You know Schuldig, patience is a virtue" Brad said, chuckling under his breath as he heard the German curse at him.

" Fuck virtues, fuck you Brad" Schuldig spat out, trying to ignore the fact that Brad was now breathing on his erection.

Brad's smirk widened as he moved to sit up, staring down at Schuldig. " Fuck me? Well fine, I can tell when I not wanted."

As the American made to move away, Schuldig cried out and wrapped his legs around Brad's waist, pulling him forward. With his already harder-than-a-rock erection pressed against Schuldig's erection, Brad could no longer ignore his own body's aching. 

" Onegai Bradley-koi. Please... Please fuck me... please I need it" Schuldig moaned out, reaching down to grip Brad's erection and press it further against him.

Knowing that at this point Schuldig wouldn't have cared if Brad had fucked him raw, Brad gently moved his hands away. Although he was known for his sadistic, cold, bastardly ways, he couldn't hurt his koi. Tease the hell out of him while having sex maybe; but never hurt him. Reaching over Schuldig and to the nightstand, Brad grabbed the lube that was placed there. Flipping the cap open he placed a generous amount in his hand, warming it up with his hands. Brad frowned at the title, why the hell would anyone want barbeque flavor? Schuldig had the weirdest taste in things sometimes.

Just to annoy the hell out of Schuldig, Brad sniffed it, then tasted it. Well it did taste like barbeque, he had to give them that much.

" Wh...What the fuck are you doing?" Schuldig cried out, eyes wide and clouded from long overdue passion.

Of course, the man would have came hours ago had it not been for Brad's idea to use cock rings. '"It'll make it so much longer"' he had said. '"Come on Schu-Schu, you'll like it"'. The only reason that Brad had gotten his way was because he'd cheated and had been sucking on the spot behind Schuldig's ear while he slipped on the cock ring. Many nights he had wished that he could just live in ecstasy for ever, though now he took it back. There wasn't anything good about being hard for half an hour, there wasn't anything good about not being able to cum for half an hour. In fact, it hurt. It hurt, and Schuldig could swear that after tonight his dick would never work right again. 

He couldn't help but glare at Brad as he watched the man sniff at the lube. What difference did it make whether it really tasted like barbeque or not? All that mattered was him fucking the hell out of him before he passed out Maybe he would pass out, and slip into a coma like Abyissan's sister. That would serve Brad right, not being able to get any ass until he came out of his coma. Though, maybe Brad would just find someone else? Or even weirder, still fuck, conscious or unconscious. That thought seemed funny to Schu, he could just see Brad trying to position his limp body around so that he could fuck him. Which made him wonder would he use lube? Maybe. Maybe not. Or maybe..

" Ohhhhh fuckkkkk Braaaaddddd" Schuldig moaned, his back arching off the bed.

Brad grinned up from where he was poised over Schuldig's cock, pushing one slick finger into him as he slowly licked him. From the base to the top, then back down again. Out of all the lovers Schuldig had ever had, Brad was the one that gave the best head. Which made him wonder just who was it that taught him how. Blowjobs was not one of the curriculums that were taught at Rosenkruez.

Schuldig's thought process stopped completely as Brad swallowed him whole, his cockhead pressing against the back of Brad's throat. It amazed him that the man didn't have a gag reflex, something that made Brad very valuable as a lover. Another finger had joined the one that was already inside him, rubbing against his prostate, causing white stars to flash before his eyes. One hand snaked down to clutch at the top of Brad's head, the other clutching at the sheets so hard he was sure they would rip. His mouth was open in a wordless scream, making him look like a fish that had been taken out of the water. 

" Mmmm" Brad hummed against Schuldig's erection, making the younger man writhe and cry out.

" Fuck Brad.... onegai...." Schuldig said, tears leaking from his eyes.

He was just about to say more when he felt something fill him, though he knew immediately that it wasn't Brad's length that was inside him. Forcing his eyes open, Schuldig could see that Brad was now kneeling on the bed, one hand clutching his own hard erection, the other holding a... remote?! Had he been able to find his voice, Schuldig would have called Brad every curse and swear word that he knew. The motherfucker had placed a vibrator inside of him! While as a vibrator would ease the ache, it wouldn't help in the bit as long as he had the cock ring on. Which was another thing Schuldig's passion hazed mind realized, the cock ring was still tightly on.

" Doushitte?" Schuldig asked.

Brad removed his cock ring, pumping his length slowly as he looked Schuldig's trembling, shuddering body. The man's whole body was flushed, his hair spread around him like blood. Schuldig's manhood stood erect and looked ready to explode any moment.

". Remember when you left me here all tied up with that nice little vibrator stuck in my ass. You left me here for about, say an hour or so with the door wide open. Remember Schu-Schu? Well just think of this as payback Schu-Schu" Brad said, moaning loudly as he jacked himself off.

After cleaning himself up with a washcloth, he walked over to the floor, removing the belt from his pants. He was quick and precise while tying Schuldig's wrist together, avoiding Schuldig's kicking feet and his snapping teeth. Even without the power of telepathy he could tell that the man was pissed. Watching as he squirmed and rocked on the bed.

" Careful Schu-Schu, fall and you might land on something that hurts" Brad crooned, placing a hand on Schuldig's trembling body.

At this point, Brad's hand felt like a searing hot iron against his skin, and he quickly squirmed. It had just been some passing whim to pull the prank on Brad. And he hadn't seemed all that mad when Schuldig had come back. Of course the man had been gagged, done to him by Farferello who had said he had gotten tired of listening to him moan. Nagi had been hiding in his room with a pillow stuffed over his head, muttering about how he was corrupted for life. And Brad, Brad had seemed very happy to have Schuldig back. Of course he hadn't spoken to Schuldig for a week, forcing Schuldig to sleep back in his old room. But a week later all had been back to normal again.

Or at least, it had been. Schuldig watched as Brad's hand trailed down to his erection, watching the man pump it slowly as he grinned at him. Closing his eyes, Schu tried to will some kind of self-control... only to find that he had none. Damn Brad! Damn him to hell!

" You know, I see you an hour from know passed out Schu-Schu. What do you think?" Brad said, in that same sickeningly sweet voice he had been using.

" I... I..." Schuldig tried to force the words out.

Brad placed a kiss to the German's trembling stomach, feeling his whole body tremble beneath his lips. " What was that Schu-Schu?"

" I said *gasp*... I think... Ohhhhh fuck... that your sadistic" Schuldig said, falling back limply against the sheets.

His arms ached. His body ached. Everything ached. But through it all it felt strangely good. Felt good to be dominated like this. Controlled to the point where his body was no longer his own. *This* was why he considered Brad his best lover. Besides, he was tired of always playing the dominate one, let someone else take the reins once in a while.

" Ahh, but I thought I was nice" Brad said, crawling over Shuldig. " Want me to tell you what parts I love the most about you? Maybe whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"

Shuldig turned his head away as Brad placed his lips to his ears, flicking his tongue out lightly. " Maybe treat you like a women? Is that it? Bring you flowers and candy. I think you would look quite nice in a kimono, or maybe a good 'ol fashioned American dress? Maybe a petticoat and some heavy skirts. I bet you'd make a beautiful woman."

Brad bent down and began to press hard kisses alongside his jaw, biting hard when he got to Schuldig's bottom lip, causing the man to cry out.

" I'm sorry, did I hurt you baby? Would you like being my woman, Schu? You'd hate that, wouldn't you? Being treated like a woman. Why Schu? What's so wrong with being a... woman" Brad murmured taking Schuldig's nipple into his mouth.

Shuldig screamed as Brad bit down on his nipple, smoothing the mark over with his tongue. God it hurt, but it also felt so good. Every sensation going through him seemed to be amplified by a thousand! The feel of Brad's tongue on his nipple. The feel of his hand pinching his other nipple. The throbbing of the vibrator inside him. More tears leaked from his eyes, his body so weak he could hardly move. But thru it all it still felt good as hell!

" If you say you'll be my woman, I'll take it off" Brad said softly, kissing his way down to Schuldig's belly button. " Just say it Schu, say you'll be my woman."

Shuldig gritted his teeth and forced his mouth shut, feeling Brad tongue-fuck his belly button. That hot mouth of Brad's traveling down to his thighs once again. Brad ignored the heat radiating from Schuldig's erection, instead focusing on the creamy thighs before him. He began to suck hard on a spot on Schu's leg, making sure to mark it. He lifted one slender leg up so that he could examine it, pressing kisses from the underside of Schu's knee back to his thigh.

" You know why I like your legs so much Schu?" Brad murmured against Schu's skin, " They're slender and long, just like a woman, and there never closed for me. Are they Schu?"

Shuldig cried out as Brad began to grind against his entrance, wishing for all the world that Brad would just fuck him and get it over with. Never before had he wanted so bad to come. His dick felt like it would explode if he didn't come. And with Brad grinding against his entrance, that just made the vibrator go deeper inside him. 

" Your always so tight, when I enter you Schu. Except when you've been playing with your little kitten, ne? Tell me, who's bigger?" Brad said, looking at Schu.

The German's eyes went wide, how did Brad know that he was sleeping with one of Weib? Of course it was just a little fling, him and Balinese, there was no love or anything too it. Hell, most of the time he had to do all the work while Balinese just lay there. It was one of the things he hated, having to play the seme role all the time. 

A hard blow to his face caused him to focus back on Brad, who was staring down at him angrily. Jealousy clearly written on his face. He tried to squirm away from Brad as the older man began to pinch him, quite harshly.

" I know you wouldn't be thinking about that kitten while your here with me, ne Shuldig? Tell me, who's bigger?!" Brad yelled, pinching Schu even harder this time.

" You!" Shuldig cried out, " Your bigger than him! "

Brad gave a satisfied smirk, releasing the hold on Schuldig's skin, flipping his lover over onto his stomach. Shuldig sighed loudly as his member was pressed against the cool silk sheets of Brad's bed, pressing his abused cheek against the cool silk. He could feel the bed springs shift under him as Brad left the bed, then the room. Schuldig's mind panicked as he thought with fear that maybe Brad wasn't coming back. At least the man had taken out the vibrator. 

" I haven't gone anywhere Schu" a cold voice said from behind him.

Shuldig hissed at the feel of something very cold slid down his spine, then press against his sack. " What the fuck!"

" Shhh" Brad said, removing the ice cube, and placing it on Schu's back.

Shuldig squirmed and rocked side to side trying to move the ice cube from his back, only to succeed in causing it to slid off his back and under him. He hissed and arched his back trying to keep from having to press his stomach against it, only to be held down by Brad. The now extremely pissed off German was about to protest when he felt a sharp stinging sensation crash across his rear. Causing him to jump and wiggle to get away from the stinging feeling.

" You never did as I asked Schu-Schu. Say you'll be my woman" Brad said.

A sticky wetness now covered Schuldig's behind as Brad stopped whipping him after a few more swift hits, placing the switch in front of Shuldig. Who by now had grown pale from the pain, it hurt! Not wanting to hurt Shuldig that much, Brad bent forward and began to press his tongue against each cut, soothing them over with his tongue. Shuldig cooed softly as Brad pressed his tongue against his entrance, wetting it with his tongue.

" Say it" Brad said softly, pressing in further against him.

Shuldig gritted his teeth and shook his head. He knew this game, it was the same game that he forced on others. He would never allow someone to make him do something he didn't want to do. He had never gave in to anyone's game before, and he sure as hell wouldn't start now. A sharp smack to his rear though did have him on the verge of breaking.

" Say it."

Another smack. This time harder than the first. Strong arms pulling him up by the hips so that he rested on his knees and elbows. Nimble fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. 

" Say it" Brad hissed, placing his erection against Schuldig's entrance.

Even though he felt like any moment he would pass out, and was very close to doing so. Shuldig was never one to give up quite so easily. Through clenched teeth he hissed out. " Never."

" So be it" Brad replied.

Brad entered Shuldig with a thrust hard enough to send the headboard banging into the wall. The feeling of being filled so quickly and so fully sent Schuldig's upper body crashing to the bed, his body being held up only by Brad's hand clenched on his hips. He knew that tomorrow he would be incredibly sore and bruised, which meant that he would not be able to wear anything tight or revealing. But gods, it still felt soooo good!

" Unhhh.... fuck... Brad" Shuldig wailed as Brad pounded steadily in him.

Brad thrusted into Shuldig with enough force to bruise the man, vaguely aware of the thin trickle of blood that was now sliding down the younger man's bruised thighs. He slowed his thrust down, alternating between pulling himself almost all the way out and then crashing back in, slow drawled out thrust, and quick thrust designed to hit Schuldig's prostate.

" Say it Schu-Schu" Brad said in a sing-song voice that quickly got on Schuldig's nerve.

The body beneath wasn't in the least quiet, the moans and yelps issuing from the man still not what Brad wanted to hear. The blood flow was slightly thinning out, though it was still apparent that the man was bleeding. Brad soon changed his thrust into quick thrust that caused more pain than it did pleasure.

" Oh god! Please, please stop, onegai Bradley-koi" Shuldig sobbed, hanging on the edge of pleasure/pain and quickly going over.

Brad ignored the man's cries and sobs, only going faster as his own orgasm began to crash down on him. Never had he been this rough or hard with Shuldig before, though there was a first time for everything. And also, his own ego wanted so bad to pay Schu back for that little trick he had pulled on him. Bradley Crawford was a man of few things, and pride was one of the things that he treasured the most. And for some German whore to put a crack in that pride, well, that was just too much. It was only right that he teach him a lesson. And the fact that he had seen a vision of Shuldig sneak off to see his Weib kitten while leaving him tied up with a vibrator stuck in his ass didn't help his bruised ego that much either.

_' Let's give that stick a rest for a few minutes, ne? How 'bout I exchange it for something more pleasurable?"_

At the time, Brad had thought Shuldig was going to be seme. He had screwed up things with the German and that had been his way of trying to make up for them. Had he known this would result in him experiencing hell before his time, he would have gladly just ignored his guilty conscience. Though he couldn't forgive Shuldig for going out to someone else. Especially not when he could just come to him for sex. As a man, that was an even bigger blow to his ego than anything else.

" Please, it... it hurts" Shuldig sobbed out, trying desperately to catch his breath. " Stop Brad, this hurts... goddamnit I said stop!"

He couldn't help but panic now, it was no longer fun, no longer good. Now it just hurt, now he just wanted Brad to stop what he was doing and just leave him alone. It was starting to feel too much like the old days when numerous men with no faces and hurting hands would force him into something he didn't like. He didn't like being tied up. He didn't like being bitten and pinched. Didn't liked being spanked or whipped. And sure as hell didn't like someone hurting him from the inside as well as the out. 

In all truth, Shuldig was scared. Of course he was into S&M but this was just too much. Brad wasn't supposed to be into stuff like this. Brad was supposed to be the one that he could run to when he was feeling bad, to have fuck him until he felt better. He didn't like this Brad. The Brad that was forcing him to do this things, and telling him to act like something he didn't want to be. Not again. Not ever again. His pimp had said the same thing to him, had made him say the same thing. He had been eleven then. He was twenty-two now. He wasn't a child anymore, nobody could hurt him. 

Brad could feel Schuldig's body cease to resist, his erection wilting and going limp, his face buried into the sheets. Had he been anyone other than Bradley Crawford, he would have stopped, taken Shuldig into his arms and kissed his tears away. But he was not someone else, he was Bradley Crawford, a man taught and trained to getting his own way. A bastard. A sadistic, sick bastard.

" I'll stop as soon as you say it Shuldig, just as soon as you do and not a second more" Brad said, easing his thrust.

He pressed himself against Schuldig's trembling body, pressing kisses to the back of the German's neck. Brad moved his hand to rest on the German's erection, kneading it gently with his hands, feeling it stiffen once more in his hands.

" Say it" Brad whispered fiercely in his ear.

And at that moment Shuldig did something that he had ceased doing at the age of eleven. He gave in.

" I... I... I want to be your woman" Shuldig cried out, his voice choked as he begin to sob.

Brad smirked and kissed Schuldig's neck once again. " Good" he whispered back.

Shuldig was barely aware as the cock ring was slid off, and he flipped onto his back. The smug look on Brad's face was enough to make him want to gag. Though the look of admiration confused him, as well as the look of... love?

" Very good" Brad said as he continued his thrust.

It didn't take very long for the two to come, Shuldig coming first with a loud moan that sounded very much like a sob. Then afterwards was Brad, who came noiselessly as usually with his face pressed into the side of Schuldig's neck as he marked him.

" Mine!" he growled against Schuldig's neck as came.

" Yours" came Schuldig's sobbed reply.

When Brad had finished, he pulled out of Shuldig with a hiss, wiping himself and Shuldig clean with the washcloth that he had used earlier. After he was finished cleaning him, Shuldig turned on his side, burying his face into his hands as he began to sob. It wasn't so much as that Brad had hurt him, but just the very fact that someone had forced him to once again give up control made him scared. Never before had any of his previous lovers demanded for him to give up control, not even Balinese did. 

Brad spooned up against the crying man, wrapping his arms around the man's narrow waist. He pressed butterfly kisses to the back of the sobbing man's neck.

" So you will not go to Balinese anymore?" he asked softly.

" No" Shuldig sobbed out.

" And you will be my woman?"

" Yes" once again the choked reply.

" And you shall do as I say Shuldig?" Brad asked, clutching Schuldig's waist painfully.

" YES!" Shuldig cried out, bursting into tears.

This was it, this was the breakdown that Brad had been waiting and hoping for. The day that Shuldig would finally break down and do as Brad had always wanted him to do. Break and give him control. He stroked Schuldig's hair as he turned the man to look at him, looking the man over. How his face was pale and colorless, which made his hair look like blood against his pale heart-shaped face. He hid back the sadistic smirk on his face that was just begging to be released, released at the fact that it had been Brad and not someone else that had tame Shuldig.

" Good, love. You very much could be my woman. Would you want that Shuldig, would you give me control? Would you let me lead you as I do the others? You hate being in control, don't you?" Brad said softly, licking away Schuldig's tears.

" Yes, yes I do! I HATE HAVING THESE POWER. HAVING OTHERS PEOPLE'S VOICES IN MY HEAD! I HATE HAVING TO BE IN CONTROL ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!" Shuldig screamed his confession, bursting into tears. " I hate it! I hate it! I hate that whore of a mother who left me on the street. I hate God for allowing this to go on! I hate Este! I hate Weib! Balinese! Schwarz! I hate you Brad! I hate you for breaking me!"

Brad wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, crushing him to his chest as he placed his chin atop the red-head's head. He knew that sooner or later this was coming, he had seen it in a vision once. And what better than to force it out of the man than to allow it to happen while during a mission or something?

" Shhh, that's alright koi. You can let it out now, you can let it all out" Brad said, rubbing the broken man's back.

_That's right, your such a wonderful actor, you know that Bradley. You could care less about his welfare, all you care about it whether he jeopardizes your true mission or not. You just need him relying on you so that he doesn't defect to the other side like Balinese has been trying to get him do_, a small voice in his head told him.

" He's mine" Bradley whispered to that voice, " Mine and no one else's."

Exhausted from both crying and the rough sex he had just endured, Shuldig couldn't help but drift off. A half smile on his face as he pressed against Brad. For once in his life, he couldn't hear the voices that usually overtook his mind. He was truly... free.

Omake (Some mental images to think about ^_^):

Seifer bending Squall over the desk of his office.

Shuldig and Brad fighting it out for position as seme (Brad wins of course, can't see him as anything but seme)

Nagi and Omi kissing each other while on the lookout for teammates.

Farferello, now sane and normal(?), indulging in the finer arts of seduction with a certain brown haired kitten.

Yohji gaining blue balls after being denied a certain red-haired iceberg.

Author's Note: *Sighs* Once again another torture Schu-fic. This fic was a result of my pissed of mind, and mother's bickering. This was written in my journal, which went from ranting about the evilness that is my mother in PMS mode, and then slowly made its way into the many different pairings. Also, there is another chapter coming for this, I'm trying to give this some plot. Also sorry for taking so long with updating on my other stories, but my computer had decided that it wanted to suddenly crash, and so now I must re-write the chapter *begins to glare at the computer, then starts to bawl* Anyway, if your still reading this, THANK YOU ^_^ And also, please leave behind a review, no matter how small it is. Ja ne ^_^


End file.
